


Babysitting

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Gen, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Top Severus Snape, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Я — няня. © Нагини





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056827) by [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties). 



Северус вошёл в комнату, держа на руках сына — Люциус тем временем уже сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой — и теперь они вместе слушают спор, разгоревшийся между Нагини и Томом. А началось всё, когда она выгнала двух сиделок за то, что они спросили, когда им уже можно будет заняться Гарри.

— Ты не его няня, — сказал ей Том. Они говорили об этом Нагини вот уже несколько недель с тех самых пор, как вернулись домой из больницы вместе с Гарри.

Нагини ударила хвостом об пол и зашипела:

— Я забочусь о своём прадетёныше. Он говорит мне, что не так, и я об этом забочусь.

— Ты позволила ему съесть трёх мышей, — возразил ей Том. — Дети не едят мышей.

— Их едят мои детёныши.

— Он не змея.

— Хорошо. Я дам ему то, что ты скажешь. Теперь, я должна наблюдать за ним.

— Дело не только в еде. Когда ты вынула его из колыбели, то положила в кучу шкурок перед камином, свернулась вокруг него калачиком и заснула. Он мог не так перевернуться и задохнуться, запутавшись в мехе.

— Детёныш спал. Я спала. Он хороший детёныш.

— Когда он спит, ему нужно оставаться в кроватке. Ты не можешь продолжать всё это безобразие. Его кроватка вся в змеиной коже. Нам пришлось снова покупать новую.

— Я линяю, это нормально. Я не жалуюсь, когда ты сбрасываешь кожу каждый день по нескольку раз.

— Он может задохнуться в ней, Нагини.

— С прадетёнышем всё в порядке. Он не задыхается, не плачет и не издает нежелательных звуков.

— Это правда, но у тебя нет способа укачивать его или хотя бы просто убрать его отрыжку после еды, — пробовал он пойти этим путём.

— Я пользуюсь хвостом, и это работает, — и она помахала ему хвостом, виляя им вверх-вниз.

Том поглядел на это и сказал:

— Не могу поверить, что проигрываю спор об уходе за моим ребёнком моей же змее.

Люциус пытался скрыть смех, а Северус обратился к Нагини, ведь он знал, что она понимает по-английски:

— Слушай сюда, ты станешь новой парой ботинок или штанов, если снова вытащишь Гарри из его кроватки без нашего на то разрешения. Он ещё слишком мал для того, чтобы ты могла заботиться о нём. В год или около того — да, но не сейчас.

Нагини «встала на дыбы» и посмотрела на Северуса. Они столкнулись взглядами, не желая проигрывать, пока, наконец, Нагини не опустилась обратно.

— Обещаешь, что через год я смогу присматривать за своим прадетёнышем? А пока я буду помогать тому, кто будет за ним смотреть. Я не позволю ему оставаться с кем попало.

— Она спрашивает, обещаешь ли ты, что она будет находиться рядом с тем, кто пока что будет присматривать за Гарри. Она не позволит ему оставаться с кем попало.

— Да, Нагини, обещаю. Я предполагал то, что ты захочешь наблюдать за Гарри вместе с тем, кто сейчас будет нянчится с ним. И я знаю, что ты будешь оберегать его, — заверил её Северус. — Однако, чуть что не так, и я трансфигурирую тебя в сапоги.

— Какой обидчивый, я не настолько сумасшедшая. Я могу помочь, — Том рассмеялся и передал Северусу и Люциусу то, что она сказала, заставив улыбнуться и их.

Просто Белла однажды уже пыталась получить разрешение наблюдать за Гарри, и теперь все этого очень боялись. Белла любила мальчика и, казалось, была полна решимости достать Гарри волшебную палочку и заставить его заняться магией. На прошлой неделе они как раз нашли её дающей ему детскую палочку, но Нагини фактически выбила её у него из рук. Затем она свернулась перед его кроваткой и никого не подпускала к Гарри, пока Том и Северус не вошли в комнату, услышав глухие удары её хвоста об пол, которые она делала, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

— Нагини, я знаю, что ты защитишь Гарри любой ценой. И я ценю это. Но помнишь, я объяснял тебе, чем отличаются человеческие дети от привычных тебе детёнышей? Вот, видишь, потому ты _сможешь_ посидеть с ним, но чуть позже. Сейчас, охранять его — это лучшая работа для тебя.

— Не хочу работу, хочу именно это.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Хотя понимаю, это работа не для тебя.

Нагини вздыбилась и зашипела на Северус.

— Она хочет снова почувствовать Гарри, — пояснил Том.

Северус поднёс Гарри поближе к Нагини, чей язык нежно коснулся его щеки, что вызвало его маленькую улыбку.

— Он снова улыбается.

— Нагини, только в том случае, когда мы будем в комнате, ты свернёшься калачиком, и мы положим Гарри в твои кольца. Всё будет как и раньше, но ты не будешь подкладывать различные шкурки.

— Как мне его согревать?

— Он будет тепло одет.

Змея скептически посмотрела на Тома, но согласилась.

— Меня будут называть няней, верно?

— Да, няней.

Нагини поползла к камину и свернулась там калачиком.

— Отдай мне моего прадетёныша.

Северус посмотрел на Тома. Тот пояснил:

— Она хочет, чтобы ты поместил его в её кольца, чтобы она могла наблюдать за ним, пока мы работаем.

— Том?

— Я сказал ей, никаких шкурок. Она согласилась.

Северус подошёл к змее и положил Гарри на то место, которое Нагини оставила для него.

— Лучший охранник, которого только можно было найти, — и Северус погладил Нагини по голове.

— Да, она убьёт любого, кто попытается прикоснуться к нашему сыну, — Том улыбнулся, глядя на Гарри, и обнял Северуса.

Люциус кашлянул.

— Милорд, я могу зайти попозже.

— Нет, Люциус, не стоит. Уверен, мы успеем закончить до обеда, — и Том выпустил Северуса из своих объятий. У него накопилось много бумажной работы, и сейчас ему предстояло навёрстывать упущенное из-за беременности и родов.

— Я буду в своей лаборатории, если понадоблюсь. Просто отправь за мной Нагини, — он остановился. — Не могу поверить, что мы только что договорились с нашей змеёй о том, когда она сможет нянчиться с нашим ребёнком.


End file.
